magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Xbox 360: The Official Xbox Magazine Issue 98
This magazine was dated May 2013 and priced at £5.99. A free disc was attached with playable demos. Dashboard Fox Force - 1½ pages (10-11) :Can Konami's new tech finally take PES to the Premiership? Carmageddon crashes on to next Xbox - (12) :Kickstarter reboot upgraded after huge cash injection. EA CEO steps down - (12) :Riccitiello takes blame for missing profits First Look: LocoCycle - 2 pages (14-15) Beware the beast - (17) :What's in store at Microsoft's Black Tusk Studios? Should games do religion? - Jon Blyth & Edwin Evans-Thirlwell - (18) Your Most Wanted: Whore of the Orient - (20) No girls allowed - (22) :Remember Me dev says game was shunned by Y-chromosome loving publishers Messages - 4 pages (24-27) Features Off the Rails - 6 pages (28-33) :How Battlefield 4 takes you off the rollercoaster and into the fight. Head of State - 5 pages (34-38) :Saints Row IV takes 'Presidential Powers' a bit too literally. Why Free is the Future of Gaming - 4 pages (54-57) :We investigate the free-to-play revolution, and explain what it means for Xbox 360 and Microsoft's next-generation plans. The Man Who Wasn't There - Jon Hicks - 6 pages (60-65) :The original stealth hero returns in Thief. OXM speaks to: Pete Hines - Jon Hicks & Edwin Evans-Thirlwell - 4 pages (66-69) :Betheda's marketing boss on expanding Skyrim, the problem with MP, and the bug jar mystery. The Self-Improvement Kick - 4 pages (86-89) :If you can't find willpower, just fool yourself Ministry of Defence - 6 pages (90-95) :You know the games that get universal acclaim. But the unloved and forgotten have the charms as well. Our team of experts step up to defend some of Xbox 360's least-loved releases. Are you a legendary developer? - 1 page (114) Previews Payday 2 - Jon Blyth - 4 pages (40-43) Dark - Craig Owens - 2 pages (44-45) The Dark Eye: Demonicon - Craig Owens - 1 page (46) Sacred Citadel - Craig Owens - 1 page (47) Dead Island: Riptide - Craig Owens - 2 pages (48-49) Resident Evil: Revelations - Craig Owens - 1 page (50) Call of Juarez: Gunslinger - Edwin Evans-Thirlwell - 2 pages (52-53) Metro: Last Light - Craig Owens - 2 pages (58-59) Reviews DLC Reviews Online Reviews The Full 360 How to... - 1 page (98) Indie Games - 1 page (102) Xbox Movies - 1 page (103) OXM Investigates... Bad Kickstarters - 2 pages (104-105) Contract Killer - 1 page (107) : Creating the perfect online contract in Hitman: Absolution The OXM Replay *Quake 4 - Dan Griliopoulos - 1⅓ pages (110-111) *Psychonauts - (111) *Official Xbox Magazine Issue 50 - (111) Must Buy - 2 pages (112-113) Other Credits Art Editor :Curtis Phillips-Cozier Production Editor : Jenny Meade Deputy Art Editor :John Finbow Staff Writer :Jon Blyth Online Editor :Edwin Evans-Thirlwell Contributors :Craig Owens, Andy Hartup, Ben Griffin, Chris Scullion, Martin Davies, Dan Griliopoulos, Tim Clark, Andrew Hayward, Alex Wiltshire, Elliot Johnston, Chris Schilling, Sean Bell, Michael Gapper, Nick Cowen, Matthew Pellett, Andy Kelly External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews